Pokemon Journey Book 1
by Shadowheart11
Summary: After the events, a new team of Dex Holders are created, this is one of their stories
1. Chapter 1

Professor S. Oak Trainer Files: Entry 1, Red

Name: Roderick Ephraim Daniels "Red"

Age: 16

Hometown/Region: Viridian City Outskirts Kanto.

Status: Beginner Trainer, Field Research Assistant... Dex Holder.

Starter Pokémon: TBD (Presumed Charmander.)

Psychological Description: Red is intense; in dealing with him I am often reminded of former trainer Satoshi "Ash" Ketchum. He is as passionate and unpredictable as a grumpy Tauros. Only with a better demeanour. His start at 16 is an irritation to him, as is his name. He is never referred to by his first name, except by his mother who of course uses it every chance she gets. He took the name Red thanks to his initials, and for a person with his fiery demeanour it seems appropriate. When he gets involved he goes all out with no reservations. I cautiously predict he will select Charmander as his starter; most of that Pokémon are quite energetic and happy Pokémon. A fitting match.

Physical Description: Red is a medium height, his hair is a curious reddish bronze, it has been seen to almost shine like bronze in direct sunlight. He eats a lot but due to both his high metabolism and his blunt approach to situations he remains slender and slightly muscular. His standard apparel is black with a red t shirt worn as a highlight. His only accessory is a bracelet in the shape of a Gyrados, made of what I believe to be Unovan Silver. It is thought to have belonged to his father.

Final Thoughts: Red should make an excellent addition to our Dex Holder ranks. He has the energy and passion of the Breeder, but his quick mind seems to me to indicate that he is the new Battler. My only concern is his father. The man went missing a year ago... I'm concerned with what that could mean for the journey ahead.


	2. Beginnings

Pokemon Journey: Book 1 Kanto

Proffesor Oak groaned as he ran a hand through his hair, it immediately flopped back into the spiky look he'd worn since he was a rookie trainer. It was the day, finally. He was about to send a new team of Pokedex Holders out on a fact finding mission.

At that he reflected on the changes in the League. First was the starting age, when he himself had started from here in Pallet all those years ago the starting age had been 10. However he and his dearest friend Satoshi had then been thrown into an all out war between the League and a criminal organisation known as Team Rocket. At that thought Shigeru slid his chair across to the left, then rapidly typed in a series of security passcodes. As the system recognised the last code it flashed up a hidden directory of folders. Sure enough he found that the remnents of Team Rocket were still gone. Unable to recover after Giovanni and his son had disbanded the gang in order to repair their relationship.

That thought itself triggered a new wave of thoughts. A few commands later and a gallery was on screen. There were group shots showing all the Dex Holders, Satoshi, Shigeru himself, Emma, and of course Saffron of the Viridian forest. Next there was Ethan, Tomayo, his arm draped over Ethan in a surprisingly intimate gesture. As well as Krystal of course. After that came the Hoenn trio. The Co-Ordinator Brendan, his lover May, and of course the shortest Dex Holder of all time Rald with his insane crescent hair. After that the group shots showed Sinnoh. There was Hareta, food in hand and that not quite listening look on his face, Dawn as always looking like she was torn between hugging Hareta and slapping him, and of course Barry the sinewy blonde who could rarely stay still.

Shigeru smiled at the memories, as well as the ones of the quiet times between missions. Of a youthful male entwined in those oh so familiar red satin sheets, of mornings spent lazing in medows while Scizor and Charizard played Tag with Venusaur and Pikachu. As well as of being Best Man when Satoshi finally got around to marrying Misty. Memories of Tomayo and Ethan... the guilty looks on their faces when they were caught topless and kissing.

Shigeru shook his head, it would do no good. Besides those missions were the reason the League changed the starting age to 16.. It was also the reason that both the Elite 4 and the Gym Leaders contained new blood. Although he didn't really know the new members too well.

His thoughts turned to the first two of his new squad of trainers. He picked up the Pokedex units and moved them to the Ball Plinth. The new style Pokedex was a sleek and streamlined model in black with a coloured trim. There was one for Red, a fast moving boy who like Satoshi had more enthusiasm than skill. He also had a gift for making people relax, just like Ethan. He would probably pick the Charmander, although Shigeru had wondered if the fire type and it's shy nature would survive the meeting.

Then there was Blue, a daredevil with a wild streak wider than the Reverse World. Her act first nature was something else. For her maybe Squirtle, it had a calm nature that might counter her.

There was a bark from below waist level causing Shigeru to look down, sure enough Umbreon was yelling at him. He glanced at the clock... There was still a half hour before the teens were supposed to arrive, which meant Red would probaly be there in 15 minutes. "Thanks Pal, guess I was drifting huh?" The Umbreon simply rolled its eyes as if to comment sarcastically.

Shigeru put the Pokedex units down next to the Balls and walked back to the computer. Thankfully there was a hot coffee still there, as well as the plate of Rice Balls with Sushi in them. As he sat down Venomoth flew over to join them, a Pecha berry in its claws half eaten. Shigeru scatched at the bug type affectionately. "You too old friend? I know what you mean though. I just don't know if using these kids is really a good idea."

"Who you calling a kid Gary my man?" The voice shattered the silence and caused Umbreon to fire a Shadow Ball attack straight to the source. Thankfully the attack missed the youth. Shigeru muttered several swear words in the Hoenn Language. "Roderick Ephraim Daniels how many times..." He started to shout only to be interrupted. "DON'T CALL ME THAT, IT'S RED!" The boy bellowed, his face almost as red as his hair. "Yes well you are early.. Even for you Red." Gary calmed himself, the kid was as firey as ever and in retrospect using his full name never seemed to help things.

The boy automatically grinned. "No problem Gary you know me.. Always ready to move." Gary couldn't help but smile at that, the boy didn't seem to know how to hold a grudge. In the three years Shigeru had known the boy and his family the youth had been the same. Always awake and happy. Except afer the events a year ago. Shigeru had messaged Mr Daniels, Reds father to ask for his help. The man had found a few things and headed to both Saffron City and Lavendar Town to investigate. After that, nobody knew. The former Pokemon Ranger had just disappeared.

Shigeru got up again. They were twenty minutes ahead of schedule, but it was workable. "As you know these items are a Pokedex and Pokeballs." He picked up the unit with the maroon trim. "This will be your Pokedex. It will record the data of any Pokemon you see, allowing me to analyse the behavior, migrationary patterns and environmental requirements of each species." As he spoke he noticed the young red head look like he was starting to doze off. Anyway... Next we have the Pokeball capture system. Now these Pokeballs contain the starters for this region. They are the Grass Type Bulbasuar, the Fire Type Charmander, and the Water Type Squirtle. Which do you think?" At that the system automatically released the three.

Red looked at them. The Bulbasaur merely glared at him sullenly, the Squirtle looked as if it was still half asleep... The Charmander yelped then tried to hide behind the Bulbasuar. Red stopped and thought. Then reached a decision. "I'll have Charmander thanks Gary."


	3. Beginnings2

A/N: As you might notice this fic is being co-authored. This part is being written by Amethyst. Both she and I will be writing the chapters. Not to mention acting as a Beta for each other at times.

A/N2: These two are short intro chapters. Mostly to info dump... Although there will be more exposition in the next few chapters. We will also respond to comments sometimes, but not to potentially inaccurate grammer nazis.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Pokemon, any of the versions used here. We simply own our seperate trainers, and a few extras who will show up along the way.

Tick, tock goes the clock…

As the sound echoed across the room, so did the professor's patience. It had been 10 minutes past the said time but the second trainer was nowhere to be seen. Shigeru stomped his foot in frustration and glanced back at his computer. He plopped back down on the chair and sighed, it was of no use to get impatient anyway.

Shigeru glanced at the duo by the corner, Red and the Charmander, who looked like they were both trying to get along before he moved the mouse over and typed a few commands, opening a file.

Bulbasaur and Squirtle made their way next to him, trying to peek at the computer by the grass-pokemon on tip-toe, using a vine to raise the water-pokemon.

The screen loaded and showed the character profile of the next trainer he was expecting. The first picture shown was actually the first time they met. The brunette wore a blue dress with partnered blue flats and her hair almost flew in all directions. It was taken after she saved a wounded Pidgey. She was just 5 years old, her smile showed the curiosity and energy of a kid but her eyes shone full of maturity.

He smiled before typing the next keywords, opening the girl's profile. The professor's smile started to fade away as he read the next entries…Parents, Address, Place of Birth and a couple more others had the same answers: Unknown

Yes, it was true. Prof. Oak didn't have any idea of the girl's origin. It was quite risky to trust something so valuable to her but it was also why she is a great ally, she keeps secret. Even her age is unsure, but by now she looked mature enough to be sixteen and, without hesitation, he invited her to the lab to start as a pokemon trainer. She didn't tell him about those things, probably because even she has no idea why. She did admit it a couple of times before.

He scrolled down lazily before hearing the grand doors of the laboratory open and a girl made her way inside.

She tossed her chocolate hair over her shoulder and squinted as the lights hit her cerulean eyes. Shigeru stood up and spread his hands in a warm gesture

"There you are. So you finally decided to show up", he tried to sound annoyed but smirked instead as she flashed him a smile. He could never get angry with the girl

She plucked the last leaf on her hair. Red looked at his direction, noting her as she fixed her disheveled hair and watch as it went back to its usual style.

When she was sure she looked presentable, she began to speak, "Daphne Ray Lewis, at your service", she said in mid-curtsy, introducing herself to Red, and the Pokemon

Shigeru rolled his eyes at the mention of her full name.

"Blue, it's unusual for you to be late"

Blue didn't answer and instead leaned on the table, her eyes scanning the huge room of the laboratory

"Better late than never, I always say"

Shigeru raised a brow quizzically, "I thought it was, Defy all Odds?"

She smirked casually. Professor couldn't help but smile, as usual, the girl was still hard to read. He scoffed and explained to Blue what he had said to Red earlier, she was still facing him but her eyes darted back and forth to various objects in the room. Even she was bored of the long explanation

"In any case…you will be choosing from these two, Bulbasaur the grass-type and Squirtle the water-type. Red had already picked Charmander the fire-type, so what will you choose?", he said with a gesture on each pokemon

Blue was kind of down hearing that the Charmander was already chosen and shrugged it off. She went over to the two. Bulbasaur had its eyes narrowed at her as the Squirtle gave a yawn. When he noticed that Blue was looking at him, he straightened himself but his eyes were still starting to drift close.

She giggled and pointed at the water-type, "He'll be my starter. Please and thank you!"


	4. Setting Out

Red Smirked. "You know something your ladyship.. We should give these guys a warmup battle, see how awesome Charia can be." For her part Charia was looking on with an almost pleading expression, as if to say anything but that. From her spot by the desk Blue thought about it for a second, watching the Squirtle rub its eyes, "Yeah might as well, let's go Squirtle." She hopped down from the table and motioned forward, sending the ommand for the small turtle to enter the fray.

The Squirtle strolled forward, it was calm indeed. It looked almost blissful. Charia however moved slowly and almost nervously.

At his side of the room Red scowled. "Let's go Charia. Make it quick. Use Scratch attack." At almost the same time Blue smirked. "No chance, sweetheart. Squirtle use Tackle."

As Squirtle ran forward, Charia raked out almost defensively. Both attacks hit, the momentum carrying Squirtle forward, causing it to land on top of the firey reptile. As the two creatures got back up, a set of four faint red lines could be seen on the turtles head and the Charmander held its side.

The battle continued, blow after blow being exchanged. Only simple attacks were used, Tackle and Scratch attacks, each causing a small amount of damage on the opponent.

Minutes later the battle was over, it had been a draw, neither Pokemon had been able to claim the advantage, despite Squirtle having a type advantage.

Red grinned. "That's my girl. Nap Time Charia." At that a red beam lanced out from his Pokeball, enveloping the sleepy saurian. Blue can only give a smirk, "Good job Squirtle, take a break."

Shigeru smiled as he walked forward, he took the Pokeballs from both trainers. "Excuse me a second. I just need to heal these guys and you're almost ready to go." He walked over to a large device, it was a healing machine like those in the Pokemon Centres and within seconds both creatures were ready to go. "That was an interesting match you two." He smiled nostalgically remembering a similar match between his own Squirtle and Satoshi with a Bulbasaur. "Blue you need to work on your speed. Squirtle are good defenders, but they can be slow sometimes." Again he resisted a knowing smirk... It was harsh experience. "As for you Red, you need to focus, that and maybe try woking on confidence with Charia." He paused for a second. "You haven't named your friend yet Blue?"

"I'm naming him...Jet, maybe even help with his speed problem", Blue looked up to Shigeru from the Squirtle, who was dozing off in her lap. She kept poking the pokemon on its head to try and keep it awake

He chuckled and shook his head, then held out the two black gadgets. "These are your Pokedex Units. They instantly record the data of any Pokemon you encounter, allowing me to analyse the habitat needs and migrationary patterns of the creatures you will encounter. It also works as an I.D Card."

He smiled slightly. "It will also help to confirm several theories regarding Human Pokemon Relationships as well as certain rumours regarding geographically linked Pokemon Evolution. Such as the rumours of Magnezone and Electavire being seen near the Celadon Powerplant. Or for that matter the rumours regarding the Viridian Forest and Seafoam Islands having an effect on Eevee Evolutions." He turned to each in person handing them each 10 Pokeballs. "Obviously any information gained would be invaluable. Especially if you can avoid battling psychotic criminal cartels. But then that probably won't happen this time." He laughed nervously. "In a related note you might find Stone Town worth a visit. The Knights are based out of there. Each one owns a team made of a single Eevee evolution, and I hear the youngest Mikey recently renamed himself Frost."

Red frowned, Gary had lost him already. "Uh Prof... I thought we were meant to compete in the League?" Blue nodded her agreement. "Yes Sir, this sounds different. You never mentioned about any psychotic criminals", she said in a sing-song voice

Shigeru waved his hand. "Competition is a part of it naturally. For that you need to visit the Gyms dotted around. I want you to head different directions though. Red, I want you to go through Viridian, then travel to Pewter City. You and Charia should find the Rock Type Gym a suitable challenge. It's headed by Forrest. Especially after the whole thing involving Brock and that restraining order."

He turned to the girl at his side. "Blue I want you to take a longer route... Namely going round by the newest gym.. try for the badge from Turqua Town. The Leader there is new and specialises in Flying Types."

Blue couldn't help but roll her eyes as sarcasm took over, "Right, let me take the longer journey"

ELSEWHERE.

The woman smiled as the slender man walked toward her. "Well my spy, what goodies do you bring me today.?"

For his part the man mererly smirked, what little light the room had glinted off his leather jeans and a pair of blood red shades. "My lady.. that fool Oak is sending new assistants out to gain data." He handed her photos of Red and Blue, as well as two others, one in green. The other in yellow.

The woman merely glanced at them. "So he's using them. My eyes will see them dead."


	5. Heading Out

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except Red and his family. The Scour concept is borrowed from Pokefarm. As will be a few Pokemon who will start showing up soon.

...

With Charia safely back in her Pokeball, Red went racing out of the lab. As he turned though he skidded slightly. The impact caused him to slam into the mailbox of a nearby house. The name Ketchum barely visable on it. Red frowned at it... That name seemed familiar. Then he heard a voice that seemed to echo in his head. "Go now young trainer. Leave this place in peace." He called Charia out. "What do you think girl.. maybe we should check this out?" For her part Charia simply huddled against him. The voice echoed again this time yelling enough to somehow cause the wind to pick up. "BEGONE!" Red jumped back as Charia put herself back in her Pokeball. Red blinked a second. People had reacted to the gust of wind but not the voice. He turned back toward Route 1 then raced off again, occasionally muttering curse words about his bruised knee.

A few minutes later he was on Route 1. He had only gotten about 25 meters onto the route though before a small purple creature had leaped at him. He pulled out Dexter, then pointed it at the beast. "Rattata, the Small Fang Pokemon." The machine trilled. "Rattata like to wait in ambush, then steal food from exceptionally stupid travellers." Red muttered another set of curses about snarky machines and the harebrained nerds who programmed them. Then he plucked Charia's ball from his belt. "Time to train girl... I choose you." Then he tossed the ball up summoning her to join him. As per usual she tried to hide against him, he hip bumped her. "Go for it girl. See what you can do." The rat jumped forward first hitting her with a Tackle. At that Charia got angry. She leaped at it landing a nasty Scratch Attack along its left fore flank. The rat stumbled then wagged its tail putting on a cute display. "No chance, Tail Whip isn't going to work. Charia Scratch again." Red said, smirking slightly as his right hand reached to his belt.

Sure enough seconds later a Pokeball was shaking on the ground. Once, twice, then bleeped as the Rattata was captured. Charia bounded forward, then picked the ball up and brought it to Red. He smiled as he took it from her, bounced it in his hand. Then returned it to his belt. "Good job girl, time to rest." He kissed her head, then returned her to her ball. "Ah well better keep moving." He muttered as he headed further down the grass.

Hours later he stopped at a glade. It was getting late and he still had a few miles to go before he arrived in Viridian City. It had been a dull trip. A few more Rattata had attacked causing Charia to learn the Metal Claw attack. That and he'd caught a Pidgey. He called the three Pokemon out. "OK you guys. We're gonna camp here tonight. Then in the morning we'll press on to Viridian, I figure we stop at the Pokemon Centre to get a Joy to check you guys... Then home to meet Mom." He stopped to think a second. "Here's the plan. Ratty, you go gather some wood. Dusty use your gust to clear a patch for a fire please. I better set up my sleeping stuff." The Rattata rushed off, coming back first with a small pink box. It handed it to Red. "Thanks, but we need the wood more." He smiled. The box seemed cute. Might even be worthwhile. Ratty nodded then chirped in the affiirmative before quickly heading out to gather the wood. It was two hours before Dusty and Ratty had finished, Ratty had even gathered a few stones from somewhere. Stones that Charia quickly shaped into a small fire pit., then she thrust her tail into the sticks setting them alight.

The next morning the group quickly ate a light breakfast. Trail rations for Red and berries for the three Pokemon. Then after breaking camp they headed out.

It was a few hours later that the group found themselves in Viridian City. The first stop on the way to Pewter and the badge battle. Red headed straight to the Pokemon Center. As he got through the doors he was stopped by two men, but only because he had almost banged into them. One of them wore a strange pair of shades, and had a Porygon Z hovering near him. The other was undeniably masculine, and yet breathtakingly beautiful... Although he had an almost cold and cruel look about him. The two looked at Red then smirked and walked away.

Red shook his head then walked into the Centre, smiling when he spotted two Happiny and their trainers running minor errands around the place. He headed to the main desk, taking the three Pokemon fromhis belt as he moved. "Hi Nurse Joy, I was hoping you could fix up my friends?" He smiled as the nurse turned around. Sure enough the red headed man was the one there. " I wish you wouldn't do that Roddie." Red tensed then laughed Dr. Jamesson had a point, and in all fairness Red had started it. He handed the three over. "These are my team so far." He pointed to each in turn. "We have Dusty, he's a Pidgey with a cool Gust Attack. Then Ratty, he's real fast... but kind of cheeky. And last but not least Charia, my shy girl." DR J smiled at that. "I might have known a hot head like you would choose Charmander. " He laughed "Maybe her being shy will balance you out." He picked them up. "Alright I'll take care of your mates.. You go chill. Maybe call yer mom. She's probably worried." He turned at that handing the Pokeballs to his Blissey. Then headed away to go do what he did.

Red headed over to the videophones. He did want to call home but first he needed to call the lab.

Back at the lab Gary was relaxing. While it was true the system had registered some new data it was nothing unusual. Red scanning a Porygon Z he had met somewhere... As well as catching Rattata and Pidgey.

He smiled at that. Blue would have captures of her own. The Pallet Tunnel started about half way up Route 1 and lead to the Turqua Steps. The tunnel was said to be home to Zubat and Geodude. Although he had heard whisper that the Geodude at the Steps were different, almost orange and crystalline. Just as he started to relax the phone rang. Sure enough it was Red. The locator signal placed him in the Viridian Center. "Ah Good morning Red, I see you've been busy." Red grinned "Yeah but Doc J has the gang for now. Hey Prof what do you know about these?" He held up the two boxes, one was the pink one Ratty had brought him. The other was a shiny metal one that Dusty had found that morning.

Gary frowned for a second. "Those look like Scour boxes, although nobody knows how they get to where they get found. You should open them... They sometimes have useful items in them."

Red nodded. "Open boxes got it." Then before he could say more the signal fuzzed out. Leaving nothing but snow in its wake.

Gary stopped at that... strange that shouldn't have happened. He tapped a few commands into the computer then reached for a nearby Pokeball, it was green and had an angular design on it. It was the Techball a one off he used for a friend. "Comke on out Data." Data appeared it was a Porygon Z... But this one was happy and friendly. Unlike the mean spirited one Red had seen. It vanished into the computer and began to analyse every terrabyte of information at an insane speed. Then it was jolted out of the system as an attack blasted it. Gary wasted no time in putting it back into the Techball, then jacking the ball into a special container that allowed Data to report. "OK so we have a system hack. Interesting... A Pokemon attack while in the system. Probably a part of the Porygon evolution line. Curious. And all they took was a copy of the Pokedex tracking software. Now that is just devious. I wonder what it means though."

Back at Viridian Red was just arriving home with his team. "MOM I'M HOME!" He yelled as he crashed through the door. "Thank goodness for that." She quipped. "I thought that someone had sent me an Exploud." Red blinked at that. He'd never heard of an Exploud, but then Mom had family in other regions, for that matter she had met Dad in the Johto region.

His mother wasted no time though. "OK you bath, I'll feed your team. You'll stay the night then tomorrow you can leave for Pewter. No doubt you want to face the Gym there. Should be a challange for your Charmander."

...

A/N: Ok so now things get interesting. What is the plan. And what of young Blue?


End file.
